To investigate the pathophysiology of androgen deficiency in woen with the AWS, we will assess adrenal and ovarian androgen secretion using standardized stimulation and suppression testing. Results will be compared between 20 androgen deficient women with the AIDS wasting syndrome and 20 healthy HIV-negative, age-matched controls identified from the cross sectional studies outlined above in Protocol A. IN the proposed study, we will assess the long-term effects of testosterone administration over 6 months in 60 women with AIDS wasting.